Hearts
by Grace Raven
Summary: A Valentine's gone wrong goes good for Husky. Warnings: Language...Gender bending. Late Valentine's fic is late, I know.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima.

**Title: **Hearts**  
Summary: **A Valentine's gone wrong goes good for Husky.**  
Rating: **T**  
Characters/Pairings: **Husky, Nana, Cooro, Senri, Rose, Franny, Lyra (remember, book 9?), Blanca, Magdala, Keen. One-sided(?)Husky/Nana, Senri/Rose.**  
Genre: **Angst, Romance, Friendship.**  
Warning: **Language…no beta…**GENDER BENDING** ;P**  
Background music: **Broken-Hearted Girl and If I Were a Boy by Beyonce. And Monster by Lady Gaga.  
**Author's Note: **Here's a key for ya: Husky=**Marisa**/Husky, Cooro=**Cora**, Franny=**Frances**, Magdala=**Magi**, Senri=**Selena**, Rose=**Ross**, Lyra=**Lyndon**, Blanca=**Blaine**, Keen=**Kendal**, Nana=**Nate.**

Husky was not pleased. Not in the least. And she just _knew _it was radiating off her body from the look on Cora's face. Her friend's lovely brown orbs displayed her fear for her life as she held the two heart shaped boxes in front of Husky.

"W-why are you so m-m-mad?" Now Cora was shivering for Husky's glare had only hardened in the past few seconds.

"Who gave those to you?" Her husky voice (as she was nicknamed for) practically sounded like steel, and her lips were cast into a deeply tugged frown.

"Frances and Magi!" Cora exclaimed happily, earning glances from the students that hadn't been paying attention (which hadn't been very many—any conversation between the two girls was always entertaining in some way). She pouted a few seconds later when Husky continued to glare. "Marisa, I don't understand why you're so angry! It's Valentine's Day! Getting presents from guys is never a big deal!"

True, such a thing was quite common, and even if a guy or a girl didn't give a person a present, it was more than likely that the person would still get something from a friend. In fact, Husky, Cora, Selena and Nate (their two other friends) had a small pact to give each other obligatory gifts on the fourteenth of February. So far, their little circle of four hadn't been broken, but now, in their sophomore year, Cora had made herself popular with the boys (much to Marisa's chagrin), and Selena had discovered a boyfriend (sure, she was a junior, so that was normal, but still!), leaving Marisa and Nate as the only signals. But even _Nate _was finding himself getting involved with the opposite sex (excluding Selena and the others), as he was sure to show to Marisa whenever they were alone and he'd start comparing her to other girls or asking her for tips on said gender. Husky, unfortunately, was left without anyone else, for she was cursed with a deep voice, making quite a few people believe she was an unconvincing cross dresser, to her displeasure. Her breasts were real, damn it all!

But that was beside the point. What she was focusing on right now was the fact that Cora—lovely, cheerful Cora—had been given Valentine's chocolates by _two _guys. And, out of the corner of her eye, she could see the white haired Blaine and the red headed Lyndon coming up behind her tanned friend.

Husky doubted the bouquet of roses Lyndon carried and the small bear plushy Blaine held were for her.

"…I'll talk to you later, Cora. Have a happy fucking Valentine's." Without caring about her swear, Husky turned her back to her damned lucky friend and stormed off. She ignored the other girl when she called out for her ("Wait, Marisa! Why are you crying?"), and headed for the outside lunch tables. Who said she couldn't have an early lunch, even though she had Algebra 2 next period. Nate could bail her out. He owed her that much for stealing her—no, she was not going to finish that sentence. It was stupid, anyway.

* * *

She found her eyesight grow blurry as she watched the sight in front of her.

"Selena…I…I want to know if you would like to go steady with me?"

Ross—always one for over dramatization—was crouched on one knee, holding his girlfriend's hand in his. If someone was not aware that they were merely boyfriend-girlfriend, they would think he was proposing to her. Either way, next to every female there sighed with adoration, entranced by the adorable (at least to them) display of affection. Selena—always the silent one—said nothing yet bent down to her lover, her gray hair hiding their faces as she kissed him in reply.

Marisa rushed away from the outdoor cafeteria and ran in the direction of the school fountain. She felt tears on the brim of her blue eyes, and she let them fall. No one would care if she cried. She collided into someone, and when she looked to see who it was, it turned out to be Kendal. Kendal spared one look at Marisa's face before sprinting off. Heh, only her half-sister would run off when she needed her most.

Marisa crawled over to the wall nearest her and bawled her eyes out, careful not to make any loud noises and attract unwanted attention. She wanted to feel a certain dirty blond man's arms around her, whispering in her ear that she was prettier and better than Cora, and that she could have any man she wanted, giving her hope that she could have him.

Weariness overcame her, so she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

* * *

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here, you silly, beautiful girl." Husky slowly opened her eyes, groggy and irritated. Once her vision focused, she found herself staring at the cute face of her only male best friend. She felt her face heat up as his words sink in. Beautiful…? …_Beautiful_?!

"Oh, look! Sleeping beauty has decided to awaken!" he quipped, combing stray strands of her light blue hair from her face. "So, how was skipping Algebra 2 like? Wait, no need to tell me—I skipped it, too, waiting for you wake up."

She remained quiet, bringing her legs up to her chest. She shifted forward, feeling something separate from her school uniform hit her skin. Looking to her side, she found a dark green jacket draped over her shoulders. "You…you gave me your jacket?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. It's common courtesy for a gentleman."

Husky snorted. "You're no gentleman." A gentleman wouldn't capture my heart, she added in her mind.

"At least not to you, ya man-ish lady," he stabbed. The insult went over her head—it was nothing she hadn't heard from him. Her face cooled and she prepared a return insult.

"At least I'm not a girl-ish man," she stabbed back. It was common for the two to trade offenses before ever getting to the real point of their conversation.

He chuckled a chuckle of bells that told stories of sunny fields and shining lakes. "As always, your comebacks are incredibly creative." She shot him a glare and he gave her a smile that sent her heart racing. "So, want to tell me why you were crying?"

She averted her gaze to the jacket on her shoulders. "Who told you?" Great, the tears were revisiting.

"Kendal. She cares about you more than you may think." She sensed the frown on her mouth move northward slightly. Husky looked Nate in the eyes, feeling a little more at ease. "Do you want to talk about it?" She felt her cheeks become wet as she shook her head.

"Not really."

Her hands started quivering and she bit her lip, not wanting to burst out crying again. She rubbed her blue orbs with the back of her hand, but soon felt Nate grab it. She tensed.

"Don't do that, it irritates your eyes. Also, no crying—it ruins your pretty features." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face carefully. His fingers brushed her skin, and she almost tried to keep them there.

"Why are you being so kind to me today? It's unlike you," she commented breathily. Damn him and his ability to make it hard for her to breathe by simply touching her! He pressed his lips to her cheek, sending her brain into overdrive. He retracted too soon for her liking and answered.

"It's the time of year."

"You make it sound like its Christmas."

"Maybe it is. You make the perfect Christmas beauty."

"Stop calling me a beauty!"

"But you are," he chimed, standing up. Still grasping her hand, he pulled her up, but didn't let go. "You're much prettier than you think Cora may be."

He wasn't hugging her like she was hoping he would be when he told her that, but it was good enough.

"C'mon, we've got to go report ourselves to the principal and possibly miss lunch because we'll be in serious trouble. Fun, isn't it?"

At that moment, Marisa resolved that next year, come Valentine's Day, she and Nate would no longer be single. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**Grace Raven: **Gender bending…you know you love it! At least I know I do…/// (damn you, Nyotalia, damn you). I tried to keep the characters to their personalities as their original gender while still maintaining that they were of the opposite sex, so forgive me if they're way too OOC (especially Nana and Rose).

Cooro makes the cutest girl, does he not? And Husky is the best tsundere as a girl, too…and Nana is a cute bishounen…and Senri's a really hot girl, neeeeee? –brick'd— ….YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE!

Anyway, please review if you liked it!


End file.
